


Tippy Toes

by RandomRedneck



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Christmas, F/F, Fluff, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 12:59:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11231505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomRedneck/pseuds/RandomRedneck
Summary: Mabel does a big little favor for Pacifica.





	Tippy Toes

5′6 wasn’t a bad height. Indeed, it was a whole inch above the average. That fact didn’t make 20 year old Pacifica Northwest feel much better as…

 

“Hey, beautiful. Merry Christmas.”

 

Her girlfriend, Mabel, sauntered over and bent down to steal a kiss on the cheek.

 

“Yeah, thanks.”

 

The two had been dating since they were 17. And as they got older, Mabel grew like a weed. Peaking at an impressive 6′0.

 

“What, I don’t get one back?”

 

Pacifica sighed, standing on her tippy toes to return the affection.

 

“Something wrong? You seem pretty depressed for someone at a Christmas party.”

 

Pacifica shook her head.

 

“No, I’m fine.”

 

She glanced over at the entryway to the Mystery Shack’s party area. That spring of mistletoe had been taunting her all night. Unknown to her, Mabel followed her glance. A sly smile spreading across her face.

 

“I know how to cheer you up, Ms. Mopey. Meet me at the mistletoe in a few minutes.”

 

Before Pacifica could question it, Mabel was gone in a flash.

 

“Just once, I wanna be able to look her straight in the eyes when we kiss…”

 

She complied with Mabel’s request anyway, checking her watch as she scanned the room for her.

 

“Where did she go?”

 

A tap on the shoulder got her attention. Turning around, she met face to face with Mabel. Really face to face. As in, Mabel had shrunk a few inches.

 

“Mabel? How did…”

 

She spun a flashlight around in her hand, with a weird crystal attached to it.

 

“I dug this old thing out of the crawlspace. It’s a magic height changing crystal thingy. I’ll tell you the whole story later. But more importantly…”

 

She pointed up. And quickly grabbed her GF for the mother of all kisses under the mistletoe.

 

“Merry Christmas, Paz.”

**Author's Note:**

> I apparently didn't tag all my stories as 'Fanfic' over on Tumblr. Which is how this one slipped through the cracks during the transfer.


End file.
